


Scars

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Regina has realized Emma has many scars adorning her body, but she's been afraid to just come out and ask about them but it starts to bother her that she doesn't know how Emma got all those scars. Asked by glsswrks via tumblr





	Scars

Some were silver lined, squiggling lines that wrote a story Regina was never truly sure of how to read. Some others were slightly bulkier, red rimming the old borders that embedded themselves into smooth skin as pale as the magic its owner wielded. Some others were short, scrapes almost, that followed muscles the former queen entertained herself caressing and kissing them every night Emma fell asleep and her own nightmares woke her up.

The first time she had finally took out Emma’s blouse she had not look at the scars until the blonde had flipped them over, light touching the savior’s shoulders, haloing her tresses as Regina looked at her, smile dancing on her lips as she laughed, light bubbles of magic clinking together inside her chest. She had blinked and followed one of the longer scars, recognizing the vestige of a bladed weapon in the too clean-cut borders. The sheriff had shivered, Regina’s name falling out of her lips but hadn’t moved until Regina had kissed her again, hands moving from the lines at her chest to the woman’s shoulders, kneading and digging until Emma had whimpered into her mouth.

It hadn’t been until later that night, after Emma had curled her arms around her, heart beating slow but strongly on her chest where Regina was, that she had truly started to wonder, eyes alight with magic that seeped out of the dormant sheriff’s body into hers. She had wondered and written nonexistent words in the woman’s forearms until she, too, had fallen asleep. A slight smile touching her lips as her eyelids fell.

From that day on she had discovered herself thinking about the scars, the way they felt under her lips whenever she kissed them, starting from the ones that marred the sheriff’s biceps. Every small touch, every shared smile, every magic spark only mapping a puzzle she didn’t really well know what to make of it. That’s why she kissed and touched, narrowing her eyes at the scars, at the way they whorled around Emma’s body.

She never asked, never truly knowing if she could and so she looked at them, thinking on the times her mother had hurt her, scars disappearing as soon as Cora laid a hand on her, the tendrils of the same magic she had come to despise healing the spots that would be bruised a few hours afterwards. She, however, stared and wished to know, running her fingers through the blonde’s locks.

“I got that one in my first barfight.” Emma, however, ended up answering, smiling when she saw Regina looking at her, unguarded, too surprised to even feign anything but attention. “I was trying to work in a bar and some guy entered drunk enough to think he could start punching people.”

The scar was long, but the line it created was slightly broken and the flesh seemed too terse, too strange to actually be a part of Emma. It went from the blonde’s right forearm to almost touching her wrist and for a moment Regina caressed it with one single finger, the sheriff humming, eyes glazed.

“I don’t have any.” Regina murmured, her own eyes narrowing as she kept her voice low, the late hours making the atmosphere at Granny’s seem ideal for telling secrets but the quietness didn’t hide the late patrons or the slightly drunk Leroy. Emma nodded at that, moving back when a waitress approached them both, answering to the silent question they shared every time, tension filling them up, never truly breaking through as they hid the caresses and kisses as much as Emma’s scars.

“Don’t you want to cover them up?” Regina asked after staring down at the waitress, feeling again like a very much younger version of herself, too open and raw.

The other woman’s answer, however, was as raw as she felt and for that she stood transfixed, looking at her as she felt something inside of her shift.

“Would you?”

And so, she shook her head.

“Not anymore.”


End file.
